


Mine

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Reminiscing about Valentine’s Day leads to more for Robert and Lucas





	Mine

“I hope it was as good for you as it was for me.” Robert reminisced, referring to their Valentine’s Day celebrations. There’s birthday sex, but Valentine’s Day sex was another thing. Honestly, it was even better. He managed to bring the older man to a complete climax, not to mention how turned on he was.

“Everything I dreamed of and more.” Lucas said softly to his younger husband whom came closer to him. Robert was hugging him from behind, their bodies pressed up against one another’s. Lucas let himself ease into the hold Robert had on him.

“That makes me so happy.” Robert said in between a series of soft kisses that he was peppering around Lucas’s neck. Lucas laughed heartily in response. Robert knew he was a sucker for neck kissing, it was sort of a sweet spot for him, “I should punish you like that more often.” Robert suggested, his eyes lighting up at the mere thought of them getting close sexually again.

“I deserved that punishment.” Lucas replied. Robert kept hugging him from behind and soon enough the two were swaying back and forth, “You looked so hot that morning. Buttoned down shirt, the first few buttons undone, drove me crazy. Jeans hugging you in all the right places, you’ve got a hot little ass. I watched you and all I wanted to do was put my hands on you.”

“Is that so?” Lucas questioned him, “Uh huh. I'd have fucked you right then and there without a care in the world, but I waited till later.” Robert admitted to Lucas, smirking slightly. Lucas wasn’t surprised at all. He knows Robert can be pretty kinky, but he loves that about him. 

Robert has told Lucas that he’s the only person he’s shown that side of him to because he trusts him. Robert was naturally hesitant about sharing his sexual fantasies with his lover out of fear he’d be judged due to his own anxiety, but he thought it over and figured he’d tell him. He was relieved at how well he took it. Lucas was very accepting towards him and supportive of him. 

“You are such a gentleman.” Lucas flirted with him, throwing a compliment his way, “You are mine and don’t you forget that.” Robert purred slightly, his tone becoming possessive and laced with aggression, “I love being yours.” Lucas responded. He felt Robert's bulge from his pants stiffen, Robert had gotten a hard on. “Always know how to get me going don’t you?” Robert groaned slightly. He was already hard, but Lucas was beginning to play hard to get with him. Lucas just hummed in response to that question, frustrating Robert whom was becoming desperate. He whispered to him, “Let’s take this upstairs.” Lucas suddenly turned to face him, Robert wrapped his arms around Lucas’s waist. The two were holding onto each other, Robert's eyes glazed over with desire. His face softened once they made eye contact, pleading with him, “Pretty please Luke?” Robert gave him puppy dog eyes, a move that took Lucas by surprise. “Fine, I give in.” Lucas muttered to his husband Robert had won this time. They can get competitive when it comes to sex. Robert was only acting this way because Lucas was resisting him and it was frustrating him, he wanted him all over again. Once Robert heard him say those words, he kissed him slowly, but deeply before pulling away, holding Lucas’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together and leading him upstairs.


End file.
